


Sapphire X Auris

by Breton_Mage



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biting, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breton_Mage/pseuds/Breton_Mage
Summary: This is a story about Sapphire and a Breton OC of mine. Follows the thieves guild and dark brotherhood story lines with a bit of tweaking. Basically porn with plot not gonna lie. Written in the third person. Long smut scenes (I don’t half ass it)TW: mentions of rape
Relationships: Sapphire (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Sapphire - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I label the chapters with smut scenes so go to the chapter index if you wanna jump ahead!

The journey to the thieves guild sanctuary was a long and tiring one. Auris had traveled these roads many times before. No matter what kind of adventures she found herself in, she could always find her way back to the guild. It was like second nature.  
Auris sat atop her horse, reins in one hand, and the head of a highly wanted bandit chief in the other. She had been riding for hours until she finally arrived at her destination. She made sure to find a steak to place the severed head on before making her way into the secret guild entrance behind the temple of Mara. The sun had set, giving way to the comfortable silence of the night. As Auris made her way down the ladder and into the thieves guild, she was met with nearly all of her fellow guild members. They all gathered around her with curiosity etched on their faces. Auris was known for being unpredictable, but this was bold even for her. As she departed from the ladder, she held the severed head up high. “Where’s sapphire?” She asked confidently.  
Rune stepped forward to greet her. “She’s in the ragged flaggon,” he replied with his signature soft voice.  
“Ah, I see!” Said Auris as she carefully weeded through the crowd of confused guild members. The head floated above them as she made her way into the ragged flaggon. The other thieves shared a couple more confused glances before going on with their business.  
Auris bursted through the door to the ragged flaggon, always one to make a grand entrance, she held the head high as she approached Sapphire. “Fancy seeing you here,” Auris said with a chuckle. Sapphire sighed audibly and whirled around to face Auris. What she saw made her jaw drop. There, in the hands of her fellow guild member, was the head of the bandit chief who had abducted her as a teenager and viciously raped her. Seeing his face forced her to remember the faces of all of his bandits who had shared her with him. She recognized his face as the only one to escape her wrath. After she had killed all of his buddies, she never thought that she would ever see him again. She had hoped that she would never see him again. And yet here he was, with a permanent expression of agony on his face.  
Sapphire stood there with the same shocked expression as Auris planted the steak firmly onto the table and sat down. Auris didn’t seem to read the room at all and began sharpen her dagger which still had a bit of blood on the blade.  
After a long while of awkward silence, sapphire finally spoke. “I didn’t ask you to hunt down that chief and kill him,” Sapphire crossed her arms and stared down at Auris with her icy blue gaze. There was tension in the air, an elephant in the room which would no longer go unaddressed.  
“You didn’t have to,” Auris said as she continued sharpening her steel dagger. She spared sapphire nothing more than an amused glance and a light chuckle.  
Sapphire let out a low growl, barely audible yet terrifying nonetheless. She was swift in action, knocking the dagger out of Auris’ hand and allowing it to fall to the floor. “I don’t need your pity,” she said lowly, a menacing glint in her eye. “And I’d appreciate it if you would give me your full attention when I’m speaking to you.”  
Auris stared at her with wide eyes, a blank expression painted on her face. They had caught the attention of Vex and Brynjolf who were conversing at a table nearby. Auris was still fairly new to the guild, but had quickly gained a reputation for being a highly skilled yet unpredictable member. Sapphire smirked slightly, until Auris began to laugh lightly. She gracefully retrieved her dagger and stood up, wiping the dirt off her pants. “Sapphire, I don’t pity you,” she said, her voice riddled with amusement. “If anything, I admire you.”  
Sapphire shot another glare in Auris’ direction. The fact that she had accidentally shared a part of her dark past with Auris was bad enough, but for her to go and hunt down one of the men who abused her, cut off his head, and bring it into the ragged flaggon on a stick in front of the whole guild like some kind of trophy was a whole other level of embarrassment. And yet here she was, telling sapphire that she admired her, someone she barely knows. Sapphire had the strong urge to strangle this woman.  
“Listen Auris, I don’t know who you think you are, but I know for a fact that you didn’t hunt down one of the most wanted bandit chiefs in Tamriel just because you admire me. I know you want something.” Sapphire hadn’t taken her eyes off Auris’ for a second. It was true what they said about Nords, they were too stubborn for their own good, and sapphire was no exception.  
Auris simply smirked and placed her dagger back into its sheath. “You’re making this more complicated than it is. You were used by an abusive, monster of a man. And I just so happen to enjoy killing abusive monsters in my free time,” Auris spoke with a firm tone, never breaking eye contact once. She dared to take a small step closer to sapphire, who stood her ground with the same unfaltering glare. Auris calmly folded her hands behind her back as a small smile formed on her lips, “Just think of this as a gift from one ex-assassin to another.”  
Sapphire’s eyes widened at that. A million thoughts overtook her. She knew that she had over shared quite a bit with Auris, but not once had she revealed the fact that she used to be a member of the dark brotherhood. That was something she had intended to keep a secret for her own peace of mind. If her fellow thieves guild members found out about her past with the dark brotherhood, sapphire feared they wouldn’t look at her the same way. True, all thieves guild members had surely taken lives before, but it was different to be an assassin. To be an assassin meant that you enjoyed killing, and most thieves guild members only viewed killing as a means to an end. But not Auris, apparently.  
Sapphire opened her mouth to reply, but Auris had already turned on her heels and started walking to the exit. So she just stood there, left to ponder over her own thoughts. If Auris was also an ex-assassin of the dark brotherhood, then what other secrets has she been hiding? 

~~~~~

It had been an entire week since Auris had last shown her face in the ragged flagon. Vex had sent her on a job to retrieve some valuable heirloom from a wealthy family in Whiterun. Meanwhile Sapphire had been asked to help prevent rogue thieves from interfering with Riften. The more rogue thieves who stole from the city, the more anxious it made the citizens which wasn’t good for the secrecy of the guild. Nearly every night the city guards would haul away some random thief to the city jail, if they weren’t shot on sight. This of course led to more guards on duty, and now Sapphire could barely round a corner without running into one. It became increasingly difficult to steal from the citizens of riften, and so Brynjolf and Mercer had encouraged the members of the thieves guild to seek targets elsewhere.  
“I need to get out of Riften, Vex,” Sapphire stated firmly. Vex was standing in her usual spot across from the bar, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall casually.  
She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Oh really sapphire? And here I thought you enjoyed being a constant pain in my ass.”  
Sapphire had been making it a point to ask vex every once in awhile if any new long distance jobs had turned up. However, with vex being vex, she was quick to get annoyed.  
Sapphire rolled her eyes. The two were possibly the most hot headed thieves in the guild, and sapphire usually avoided talking to her for long periods of time. But nothing was ever short and sweet with vex.  
Just as sapphire was about to make a quick reply, an all too familiar voice interfered. “Am I interrupting something?” Auris asked jokingly as she strode up to vex.  
Vex scoffed at her, “it’s about time you returned. Brynjolf has a mission for you.”  
Sapphire’s eyes widened at that. She had been asking around for work nonstop for the past week, and all Auris has to do is show up?  
Auris smiled knowingly, “of course, of course. Here’s that heirloom you wanted, I’ll go talk to Bryn about the details.” She quickly handed the heirloom to an unamused Vex and made her way towards the cistern. Sapphire stole one last glare at Vex before catching up with Auris.  
“Do you mind telling me why everyone is so obsessed with you?” Sapphire asked. Venom was practically dripping from her voice. Auris chuckled as she turned a corner, sapphire trailing close behind. “Do you mind telling me why you’re so obsessed with me?” She asked, a small smirk forming on her lips.  
Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks, “I’m not obsessed with you.”  
“Then why were asking about me while I was gone?” Auris asked casually. Auris continued walking but that didn’t stop Sapphire from staring daggers into the back of her head. “I was asking about you because you took a week to retrieve a fucking heirloom,” Sapphire practically snarled.  
Auris laughed, “whatever you say, Sunshine.”  
Sapphire scowled once more before begrudgingly following Auris into the cistern.  
The sun shown through the poorly concealed ceiling and reflected beautifully upon the water. Most of the thieves were fast asleep seeing as it was daytime still, but Brynjolf sat at the edge of the water. He was fiddling with his steel dagger, lost in thought.  
“Bryn, you wanted to speak with me?” Auris gently tapped Brynjolf’s shoulder in an effort to get his attention. He quickly snapped out of his daydream and glanced up at them.  
“Lass, You’re back! I’m glad to see you’re back here safely,” Brynjolf said enthusiastically as he stood up to greet Auris. She laughed light-heartedly, “yeah well, that last mission was child’s play. I was wondering if what you have in store for me would be more challenging.”  
Sapphire rolled her eyes at that. It was odd how close the two of them were, she noticed how Auris was the only one who referred to Brynjolf as “Bryn”.  
“Aye, well I’m sure this next one won’t disappoint. I need you to travel to Markarth. There’s a wealthy nobleman there who has been attempting to blackmail us. I need you to plant this stolen amulet in his possession and get him framed for it, and I think you know how it will go from there,” Brynjolf said as he dug through his armor to retrieve the amulet. Auris listened carefully before grabbing the amulet from him. After a few more details from Brynjolf, the two said their goodbyes and Auris began to make her way to the exit once more. Sapphire had been suspiciously quiet, something quite unusual for her.  
Auris was just about to reach the ladder when Sapphire gripped her shoulder, “I’m going with you.”  
Auris turned to look at sapphire with a raised brow, “no offense, but I work better alone.”  
“Bullshit,” said sapphire. Auris glanced at Sapphire’s hand which was still firmly holding her shoulder. Sapphire followed her gaze and immediately let go once she realized.  
“It’s not bullshit, I don’t need any distractions while I’m working,” Auris stated flatly. Now it was Sapphire’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh, so I distract you?” She said with a smirk.  
Auris let out a chuckle at that, “You know, your mixed signals are starting to give me whip lash.”  
Sapphire rolled her eyes for the third time that day and gripped both of Auris’ shoulders, “listen to me. I know Markarth better than anyone here. You need me to help you do this, I promise you won’t regret it.”  
Auris stared deeply into Sapphire’s eyes, as if she was searching for a reason to not believe what she was saying. She finally let out a low sigh and shook her head, “fine. We’re leaving at dusk.”


	2. Journey to Markarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auris and Sapphire make their way to Markarth. There is some mild angst in this chapter, but I promise you the smut is coming soon!!

Sapphire watched as the sun begin to rise. Birds began to sing their songs in welcome of the morning, Sapphire wished she could get them to shut up some how. She had been riding a stolen horse for the whole night alongside Auris. Her feet ached and there was a rumble in her stomach. The journey from Riften to Markarth was not an easy one. 

Sapphire managed to steal a glance at Auris who had been unusually quiet. 

“What’s up with you?” She asked, her accusing tone breaking the silence which had become too uncomfortable to bare. 

Auris’ head shot up immediately as she was snapped out of her thoughts. “Huh? Oh, nothing I’m just starting to get tired.”

Sapphire grunted at that. She was never one to pry, and she wasn’t about to change that now. 

“We’re nearing falkreath,” she said. “We can find an inn and rest for the day.” 

Auris shook her head and tightened her fists on the reins. “...can we not stop there?” She asked, refusing to take her eyes off the road. 

Sapphire sighed, finding herself too tired to argue. “Whatever, we’ll just have to keep going until nightfall. It’s too dangerous to set up camp during the day.” 

Auris nodded her agreement and reached for her pack. “You hungry?” She asked as she pulled out an apple. Sapphire silently grabbed it from her. “Thank you,” she said. 

“Anytime,” Auris murmured. The silence returned with its awkward tension. Sapphire stole a glance at Auris occasionally, each time noticing that her empty gaze never faltered. 

“So what did you do with the head?” Auris asked, her voice quiet. Sapphire barely heard her but decided not to press. 

“I burned it,” she replied nonchalantly. 

“Wait really?” Auris questioned, she finally turned her head to look Sapphire in the eye. 

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, immediately getting defensive, “well what did you expect me to do? Mount it on my wall?” 

Auris suddenly bursted into laughter, throwing her head forward in a fit of giggles and nearly falling off her horse. Sapphire quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the saddle before she could fall completely. 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to you actually making jokes,” she said as she grabbed the reins again. Sapphire blushed lightly before scowling and setting her eyes back on the road. 

~~~

“We should be near the Old Hroldan Inn by now. Unless of course you have a problem with that place as well,” sapphire said sarcastically. Auris rolled her eyes. “No, that Inn should be fine.” 

“Well okay then,” Sapphire chuckled as she rode her horse closer to the quaint little Inn. It didn’t look like much from the outside, but all she needed was a warm fire and a bed to be satisfied. 

Auris yawned loudly as she strode up to the Inn. They had both left their horses in the local stables, knowing that if their horses disappeared by morning they could simply steal some more. Sapphire opened the door and let herself into the cozy living area, letting Auris get the door for herself. “Wow thanks,” Auris laughed as she closed the door behind her. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Sapphire quipped back, not even sparing Auris a second glance. 

They both turned to see the Inn keeper staring at them with a confused expression from across the room. Auris chuckled and strode up to the counter. “We’ll take two rooms please,” she said confidently. 

The inn keeper glanced from Auris to sapphire. Auris smiled at him reassuringly, while Sapphire was giving him the death stare. 

“I’m, I’m sorry miss...we only have one room left-“ he whispered to Auris nervously, cupping his hand to make sure only she heard. 

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him. The inn keeper immediately handed Auris the key, “here you are, just let yourselves in! I’ll be uh.... anywhere but here.” He hurriedly ran up the stairs, careful not to get too close to Sapphire and her intimidating aura. 

“But we didn’t pay yet-“ Auris said as he disappeared up the stairs. She sighed and turned around, the key in her hand. “I guess we’ll just have to share a room for now.”

Sapphire quietly followed her down the hall. The sun had set, leaving the dim torches which lined the walls as their only source of light. “Isn’t it funny they gave us a key? We could literally the pick the lock if we wanted to,” Auris remarked as she swung open the door to their room. Sapphire waltzed in and threw her pack to the side of the room carelessly. 

Auris busied herself by lighting the several candles with her fire magic. Sapphire glanced over at her, “you can do magic?” 

Auris laughed, “well yeah, how do you think I lit those beehives on fire at the goldenglow estate?” 

Sapphire rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she said. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. Auris was quite obviously of Breton decent. Her ears were small with little points at the tips. Not all Bretons pursued magic, but it made sense that Auris would. Come to think of it, Sapphire had never actually seen Auris with any weapons aside from her measly steel dagger. 

Sapphire glanced around the room, her eyes being drawn to the one bed in the center. 

“We don’t have to share it if you don’t want to,” Auris said calmly. “I can sleep on the floor.” 

Sapphire looked over at her, “is there something going on between you and brynjolf?” 

Auris stared at sapphire with an unreadable expression before letting out a light chuckle. “No, he’s more like a brother to me,” she said casually. “And besides, I’m pretty sure he’s been sleeping with Rune.” 

Sapphire nodded slowly and avoided making eye contact. She suddenly became very interested in her two ebony daggers she held at her hips. She stood there fiddling with the handles nervously. 

Auris smirked knowingly and slowly stepped towards her. She reached forward hesitantly, sapphire watching her every move. When Sapphire didn’t stop her, Auris gently tilted her chin up with her pointer finger. 

“Are you jealous?”

Sapphire’s cheeks quickly became a bright shade of crimson, but she refused to break eye contact. Auris smiled at this and began to gently run her thumb over Sapphire’s cheek. 

“If you’re jealous you need to tell me,” she murmured lowly. Sapphire just stared at her, a lump in her throat. Auris’ face was illuminated by the soft candle light, shadows dancing on her features. 

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She just stood there, speechless. 

Auris gently tilted her head to the side, leaning forward ever so slightly to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Her lips lingered until she slowly moved to Saphire’s ear. 

“There’s no need to be jealous, darling,” she whispered softly. “Besides, you should know by now that I prefer women.” 

Sapphire gulped and hesitantly placed her hands on Auris’ shoulders. Auris met her gaze once more, her face now inches from Sapphire’s. 

Sapphire stared into her eyes for a long moment. Searching, searching for any reason to doubt her. Searching for a lie. But she found none. 

She wordlessly cupped Auris’ face. Auris leaned into her touch slightly, covering her hand with her own. Sapphire’s gaze fell from her eyes down to her lips. Without giving herself time to overthink, she quickly closed the gap between them and claimed Auris’ lips with her own. 

Auris gently cupped the back of Sapphire’s head as she allowed her to lead the kiss. She slowly slid her arm around her waist and pulled her closer, getting lost in the moment. Sapphire’s grip on Auris’ shoulders tightened as she deepened the kiss. She allowed her hands to explore her body the best she could through Auris’ thick armor. 

Auris gently broke from Sapphire’s lips and began to leave gentle kisses down her neck. Sapphire’s head lulled back slightly, relying on the strength of Auris’ hand to support her. Auris carefully dragged her lips down her throat, biting gently. Sapphire let out a small, barely audible whimper when she felt the sting of Auris’ teeth on her skin. Auris began to lightly rubher hair in reassurance as she continued. 

“Auris...” Sapphire whispered. Auris hummed in response, not stopping her ministrations for a second. “I want...” Saphire began weakly. 

Auris slowly pulled away from her neck to meet her gaze. She gently gripped Sapphire’s head and wrapped her other arm around her waist. “What do you want, darling?” She asked quietly. Sapphire quickly averted her gaze, unable to look Auris in the eye. Auris gently brushed a loose hair behind Sapphire’s ear and placed a soft kiss on her hand. “I need you to tell me.” 

Sapphire turned even redder at that. Auris carefully tilted her head to meet her gaze once more, “Look at me, Sapphire.” 

Sapphire stared at Auris with flaming red cheeks. “I... I want you to take me...” she whispered so quietly Auris could barely hear her. Auris smirked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that-“ she said sarcastically. 

Sapphire frowned and pushed Auris onto the bed, straddling her hips and pinning her wrists above her head. Auris raised an eyebrow and stared up at Her with curiosity. 

Sapphire leaned in close to Auris’ face without breaking eye contact for a second. She tightened her grip on her wrists. “I said I want you to fucking take me.” 

Sapphire continued to stare her down. Auris stared at her with a blank expression, before slowly smirking. She quickly freed herself from Sapphire’s vicious grasp and flipped her onto her back. 

Sapphire laid there with her wrists on either side of her head, though Auris wasn’t holding them there. Instead she gently cupped the side of Sapphire’s face and leaned down to kiss her. Sapphire was slow to kiss back, confusion overtaking her. 

Sapphire gently broke form the kiss, “you’re doing this wrong.” 

Auris looked down at her with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re not holding my wrists down,” she said slowly. “Isn’t that how people do things?” 

Something changed in Auris’ expression. Sadness overtook her eyes. “No, not always...” 

Sapphire stared at her for a long minute before she finally understood. Her cheeks turned red again and she quickly looked away. 

“Hey... hey it’s okay. Sapphire we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it,” Auris began quietly, desperately trying to reassure her. 

“Do you think I’m damaged or something?” Sapphire asked, irritation in her voice. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to hold them back. 

“Sapphire... no, no you’re not damaged,” Auris said lightly. She gently got off and laid beside her. Sapphire rolled onto her side so that she was facing away from Auris. She tried so hard but she couldn’t keep the tears from falling down her reddened cheeks. 

Auris gently draped her arm over Sapphire’s waist, “is this okay?” She murmured softly. Sapphire nodded briefly before continuing to cry into her own hand, desperately trying to muffle her sobs. Auris gently pulled sapphire closer to her and began to rub her arm reassuringly. 

“I was betrayed once too...” Auris said quietly. Sapphire sniffled and grabbed Auris’ hand. 

Auris began to run her fingers through Sapphire’s soft black hair in an effort to comfort her. 

“She took my innocence away... she made me love her... she made me think that she loved me back. But in the end, she used me... She used me,” Auris murmured against Sapphire’s back. “And now she’s gone.” 

Sapphire listened quietly, sniffling into her hand occasionally. An air of silence surrounded them, but this time it wasnt awkward. It was comfortable. 

“I’m sorry, Auris...” sapphire whispered gently. Auris said nothing, but she pulled Sapphire even closer to her. 

“I’m sorry too.” 


	3. Markarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed in this chapter :)  
> (This is turning into a slow burn fic but don't worry, good things come to those who wait )

Sapphire awoke to the sound of obnoxious birds outside of her window. Soft sunrays seeped in and coated her features from the small gap in the curtains. She yawned quietly and stretched her arms above her head. Auris laid facing her, still sleeping peacefully. Sapphire gently brushed a stray hair out of Auris' face. 

Sapphire sighed as she remembered the events of last night. How was she supposed to get up and act like nothing had happened after all of that? Last night was the first time Sapphire had attempted to sleep with someone since the... Incident had happened in her youth. Her eyes were still tired from all of the crying she did, and she hated herself for being so vulnerable with someone she barely even knew. Her eyes widened in realization. Sapphire had practically shared her whole life story with her, and yet she knew next to nothing about Auris. No one really did. All anyone knew about her was that Brynjolf had recruited her in the Riften marketplace, and since then she had basically become his prodigy. And then there was the part where Auris seemed to know more than she let on, like how she knew about Sapphire's past as an assassin. There was one thing that Sapphire _did_ know about Auris. She had revealed that she too was an ex-member of the dark brotherhood. She could only imagine the horrors Auris could have been subjected to during that time. But just as Auris had begun to share a bit of her past, Sapphire had fallen asleep. Goddammit. 

Auris stirred in her sleep, her eyes squeezed shut. Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts and realized her hand was still on Auris' face. She carefully drew her hand back to her chest. 

"You didn't have to move your hand," Auris murmured softly, her voice still groggy with sleep. Sapphire narrowed her brows, "You've been awake this whole time?" 

Auris slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her, "Maybe." 

Sapphire grumbled and shifted to lay on her back, slinging an arm over her head. 

"What's on your mind? you know you don't have to worry about what happened last night. I understand," Auris said quietly. Her words seemed careful, planned. As if she was waiting for Sapphire to go off like some ticking time bomb. Sapphire supposed she deserved that kind of reaction seeing as she had been nothing but unpredictable with her. 

Sapphire closed her eyes and exhaled audibly. She was quiet for a long moment before she finally replied. "When were you a part of the dark brotherhood?" 

Auris raised an eyebrow. Out of everything Sapphire could have said, she hadn't expected her to ask that question. When Auris didn't answer immediately, Sapphire turned to look at her expectantly. 

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Auris admitted. She averted her gaze briefly. 

Sapphire grumbled under her breathe, "Well no shit." 

Auris let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes. "Well, here goes nothing," She said blatantly. 

"I was nearly beheaded at Helgen when I was around sixteen years of age for a crime that I ironically did _not_ commit. Awhile after that, I was recruited into the dark brotherhood...And I never left." 

Sapphire abruptly sat up in the bed. " _That's it?_ Why didn't you just tell me? It's not like I would have judged you." 

Auris sat up as well, this time meeting Sapphire's accusing glare. "No, it's more complicated than that," She began defensively. "I can't let Mercer and Brynjolf know that I have been spending my time elsewhere. Besides, I didn't think I would ever have to tell you... Well, until now, that is." 

Sapphire was silent. Suddenly everything started to make sense. All of the times Auris would take an unusually long time to complete the most mundane missions just didn't add up given she was one of the most talented thieves in the guild. "So you have been doing missions for the dark brotherhood as well?" She asked quietly. 

Auris nodded and fiddled with the hem of her undershirt. 

"But if you are with the dark brotherhood, and you're content there, then why did you agree to join the thieves guild?" Sapphire felt like she was interrogating the poor woman, but at this point she didn't care. She desperately needed answers. 

Auris sighed in frustration, "I can't tell you all of this now. Please, just understand..."

Sapphire stared at her in disbelief. She understood better than most that the dark brotherhood had its secrets, and that Auris was undoubtedly required to keep them. She nodded at Auris before climbing off the bed and beginning to gather her things. 

"If we're going to reach Markarth before nightfall we're going to have to leave soon," Sapphire said flatly. She carefully put on her armor and grabbed her ebony daggers from underneath her pillow. Suddenly she felt Auris' arms wrap around her waist. 

"Thank you, Sapphire.."

Sapphire's cheeks developed a light blush. "Don't worry about it," She said lightly. 

~~~~

"This way, quickly" Auris whispered before sneaking over to the side of the nobleman's house. Sapphire followed without hesitation, slipping into the shadows and allowing the darkness to swallow her whole. It was midnight, the time when most of the town merchants had begun to pack up shop and head home to rest. It was the perfect time for thieving. Sapphire began to recall the days she used to stalk and assassinate her targets rather than steal from them. Sometimes she missed it - the adrenaline. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even herself. 

Auris was crouched in the shadows alongside Sapphire. She peered around the corner of the house before quickly retreating as a city guard walked by. Sapphire remained behind Auris, peering over her shoulder to watch. 

"Here's the stolen amulet. I need you to sneak in there and place it in his pocket while he's sleeping. Can you do that?" Auris whispered so quietly Sapphire could barely make out what she said. 

"This isn't my first fucking mission," Sapphire whispered back in irritation. Auris sighed and grabbed Sapphire's hand. She gently placed the amulet in her palm and closed her fingers around it. 

"You're gonna have to go in there alone," Said Auris. Sapphire raised an eyebrow as she placed the amulet in her pocket. "And why is that?" she asked. 

"I'll stay here to keep watch. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Auris replied, concern evident in her voice. 

Sapphire rolled her eyes and crept passed Auris without saying a word. She didn't need to be babied, she had been in the thieves guild much longer than Auris had. Besides, she had done missions like this one hundreds of times before. Markarth was full of wealthy families who hid their riches in poorly protected safes. Breaking and entering had always been her specialty. 

Sapphire silently walked towards the door to the wealthy nobleman's home. The door was huge with the signature Markarth golden finish. She quickly pulled out a single lockpick from her pack, carefully looking around to make sure no guards were nearby before getting started on the lock. She slid the lockpick in and began twirling it around slowly, listening for the all too familiar clicking sound. Sapphire let out a slow breathe, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. The lock suddenly clicked and the door creaked open. A strong gust of wind met Sapphire as she let herself inside. 

The foyer was pitch black. Sapphire always took this as a good sign because it meant that whoever lived here was already fast asleep. She carefully walked down the foyer, clinging to the wall just in case there would be any surprise encounters with the homeowner. The thing about Markarth was the homes usually didn't have many rooms. Sapphire smiled to herself. Turns out this would be an easy mission after all. 

She turned a corner and began searching for the nobleman. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a glimmering candle on the other side of the room. Beside it laid who she assumed to be the nobleman who had attempted to blackmail the guild. She quietly crept towards the unsuspecting sleeping figure. 

Sapphire quietly reached for the amulet and began to search for a place to hide it on his body. She found a suitable pocket and carefully slid it in. The man began to stir in his sleep. Sapphire immediately stilled all of her movements. She waited until he settled down again before making her way back down the hall. 

She spotted a bloated coin purse on a side table and snatched it on her way out. The way people carelessly left their valuables out in the open was always a surprise to her. It was like they were begging to get targeted by a thief such as herself. Sapphire carefully opened the door and slipped out into the night. She dodged a couple of guards before returning to the spot where she had originally left Auris. Only to find that she was no longer there. Sapphire felt a lump in her throat. Auris had told her she would be waiting, so where was she? 

A woman's voice screamed from across the city, "Murder! There's been a murder!" 

Sapphire quickly retreated back into the shadows as about five guards stormed passed her and ran towards the cause of commotion, their swords already unsheathed. She desperately tried to catch her breathe, panic overtaking her. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to get the hell out of there. People were rushing out of their homes in their nightgowns with torches in their hands to see who had been murdered. This was no place for a thief such as herself. There was way too many people and she had just broken into someone's home. 

"Sapphire, get up" 

Sapphire turned to see a pair of dark brown eyes watching her through a shrouded cowl. She immediately jumped back, pulling out her daggers once she recognized the dark brotherhood uniform. 

"...Auris?" She asked quietly. Auris grabbed her hand started running between houses, clinging to the shadows like it was second nature. Sapphire had no choice but to follow, her legs felt like jello and she was trying to stay as silent as possible with her labored breathing. Suddenly Auris stopped, causing Sapphire to slam into her back. What must have been the entire legion of Markarth guards stood around what appeared to be a dead body. Sapphire looked closer and noticed a flaming purple arrow sticking straight out of the victim's chest. Killed with one shot. 

"This way" Auris whispered under her breathe before climbing up a shadowed wall. Sapphire followed suit, grabbing Auris' hand when she offered it to her. Auris helped Sapphire onto the roof and continued to run while grasping her hand. Sapphire looked ahead of Auris and saw the city wall approaching. Auris kept running at full speed, her agility not faltering for a second. 

"Wait-" Sapphire said through heaved breathes. "We're not gonna jump are we? its too high we won't make it"

Auris didn't even spare Sapphire a glance. "Trust me" 

Without another word, Auris jumped over the city wall, Sapphire following after her. They both landed in a cart full of hay which was attached to a moving carriage. "Stay down," Auris whispered in between in labored breathing. Sapphire obeyed and listened as the sound of confused citizens and angry city guards got further and further away. 

Once they were a safe distance from Markarth, Auris helped Sapphire silently jump from the moving carriage. Both of them went unnoticed from the unsuspecting carriage drivers as they made their way into the woods. After the carriage disappeared from their sight, Sapphire punched Auris in the arm.

"What the hell Auris," Sapphire practically spat. "You fucking left me back there." 

Auris sighed and took off her shrouded cowl. Sapphire took a minute to watch as her brown hair fell around her shoulders. She looked so... different without her basic thieves guild armor. The tight black leather hugged her form perfectly. It almost looked like a second skin. Sapphire caught herself staring and quickly met Auris' gaze once more. 

"I had a mission to kill a target in Markarth, I thought I could leave and return before you finished with your task. But you were too quick for me," Auris said with a chuckle. Sapphire scowled, "Next time you have a fucking second mission just tell me, why are you so goddamn secretive?" And with that she stormed off into the forest. 

Auris stood there for a moment, fiddling with the cowl in her hands. She was just getting used to the whole 'being honest' thing. She caught up with Sapphire, walking beside her. 

"Listen, I'm just used to keeping secrets... I'm sorry," She began but quickly fell silent when she saw the look Sapphire shot her way. 

"Take me to the dark brotherhood sanctuary," Sapphire said bluntly. 

Auris stared at her in disbelief, "...What?"

"I don't think I fucking stuttered," Sapphire quipped back. "Take me to the Falkreath sanctuary."

Auris fell silent, an unreadable expression on her face. Sapphire noticed the shift in energy, suddenly feeling like she said something wrong. 

"Well?" Sapphire rolled her eyes at Auris' complicated demeanor. 

"The Falkreath sanctuary was ambushed. Most of the members you remember are dead," Auris said simply. 

Sapphire's mouth fell open. "Oh..." 

Auris shook her head and walked past her. "I'll take you to the Dawnstar sanctuary if you want."

"Dawnstar sanctuary?" Sapphire murmured to herself. 

When Sapphire didn't follow her, Auris looked over her shoulder.

"You coming or not, sunshine?" 


	4. Smut smut smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time guys. It’s time.  
> If you leave me a comment I will love you forever

Sapphire walked through the heavy snow which covered Dawnstar. Her thieves guild uniform was not well equipped for cold weather, but her nord blood kept her warm enough. Auris on the other hand was shivering in her leather. 

“I hate that our new sanctuary is in dawnstar of all places,” Auris muttered next to Sapphire. 

“Aww what’s wrong? Your Breton blood can’t handle it?” Sapphire said with a snicker. Auris rolled her eyes but smiled to herself. 

“At least we’re almost there, Nazir always keeps the sanctuary as warm as possible. We have a lot of fireplaces,” Auris added as she wiped some snow off her pants. 

“Nazir is still alive?” Sapphire asked. She was never especially close to Nazir when she had been in the dark brotherhood. She was never actually close to any of the members now that she thought about it. Veezara had been the one who recruited her, and even they weren’t close. 

“He is very much alive,” Auris chuckled. Sapphire rounded a corner and saw a crimson red door with the sign of sythis on it. 

“You go first,” she said hesitantly. Auris smiled at her before saying the password and opening the door. 

They both headed down the worn out steps, Auris casually strolling in like she owned the place. Once they reached the bottom step, sapphire took a moment to observe her surroundings. 

There were a couple of tables with weird costume pieces on them. The walls were dimly lit with a couple of torches, fitting for an assassin hideout she supposed. 

“Listener!! You’ve returned” A shrill, overly cheerful voice filled the air causing Sapphire to jump. She whirled around only to see a man dressed as a jester hugging Auris enthusiastically. 

Auris laughed and embraced him back, “Cicero, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” 

Cicero hurriedly released Auris and turned to look at Sapphire. His demeanor immediately changed to a skeptical one. “The listener has brought a friend into the sanctuary?” 

Auris caught on to his concerned tone, moving to reassure him instantly. “Yes, she was a member of the falkreath sanctuary in her youth before she left the brotherhood,” Auris said calmly. 

Cicero raised an eyebrow, “she turned her back on father Sithis?” 

Auris went to speak in defense of Sapphire, but was interrupted. 

“No, I never turned my back on Sithis or the night mother. I left because I did not feel welcome,” sapphire said slowly. The jester gave her the creeps. He seemed like a harmless fool but she knew better. He wielded an obsidian dagger at his hip, and although his hand wasn’t at its sheath, it was uncomfortably close to it. He watched her with the eyes of a predator, he may not be completely sane but she knew he could seriously do her great harm if he intended to. 

“I then joined the thieves guild,” Sapphire added hesitantly. 

Auris smiled at that, “yes. And Cicero, as you know, we have a firm standing alliance with the thieves guild.” 

Cicero snapped out of his serious stupor and went straight back to being cheerful. “Oh, but of course! Of  course ! I will welcome your friend with open arms!”

Sapphire smiled hesitantly before extending her hand to his. Cicero took it and shook her hand, tipping his jester hat in a bow. “Any friend of the listener is a friend of mine.” 

Sapphire nodded at Cicero before turning to Auris. “You’re the listener?” 

Auris smiled, “indeed I am. Now follow me”

Cicero quickly went back to tending to the night mother’s coffin, seemingly forgetting all about sapphire. Sapphire spared one last hesitant glance at him before following Auris down another set of stairs. She had heard tales of the listener when she was in the dark brotherhood, but she always assumed there would never be another one. Or if a listener did turn up, she was sure that Astrid would have killed them on the spot. 

Nazir sat at a table in the center of the room, his arms crossed as he watched Auris descend from the steps. 

“Nazir, I think you remember Sapphire, don’t you?” She asked as she stood before him. 

“I do.” He replied flatly. His intense eyes searched sapphire’s face for any sign of danger.

“Nazir, it’s been awhile,” Sapphire said nonchalantly. 

“Indeed it has, sapphire” he replied. 

The two stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Auris looked from Nazir to sapphire. “Okay, well now that  that’s over... I’ll give you a tour,” Auris muttered as she grabbed Sapphire’s arm and lead her down a hall. 

“Who else survived?” Asked Sapphire as she looked at the different doors they passed. 

“Babette. She’s probably in her study, always making some new potion recipe,” Auris replied quickly. Sapphire remembered Babette clearly. She was a 300 year old vampire child, so she wasn’t exactly easy to forget. 

Sapphire followed Auris through the whole sanctuary. It looked much different than the falkreath sanctuary had. There was definitely less people here, but it somehow felt safer. 

After Auris finished her tour, she stopped before two heavy wooden doors. 

“This is my room,” she said as she strode in. Sapphire walked in as well, taking the time to look at everything. There was a nice double bed on a suspended platform in the middle of the room, with a huge trunk, some dressers and a desk. A banner baring the symbol of the infamous black hand hung on the wall. The room was dimly lit with only a few candles to illuminate the space. 

Across the room, Auris had begun taking off her weapons and armor. Her shirt now hung in the wardrobe as she reached for her pants. Sapphire’s gaze wandered to her form. The shadows cast by the candles seemed to dance upon her pale skin. It was mesmerizing. 

“Like what you see?” Auris asked casually, her back still turned. Sapphire immediately turned bright red and looked away. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Sapphire muttered. Auris laughed and turned to face her, holding her armor in her hands. “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Sapphire rolled her eyes at that. “Yes, I like what I see,” she said as she awkwardly crossed her arms. 

“That’s all I needed to know,” Auris said with a smirk. Sapphire just averted her gaze, staring at the black hand banner on the wall. Auris sighed and continued to put her armor away in the wardrobe. 

“Do you want me to leave the room so you can change? I don’t mind,” Auris said nonchalantly. She hadn’t intended to make Sapphire uncomfortable. 

Sapphire silently walked towards Auris who was busy hanging up her armor. 

When Sapphire didn’t reply, Auris turned around only to see her standing directly in front of her. Auris’ eyes widened for a second, she hadn’t even heard her move let alone walk to the other side of the room. 

“You talk too much,” Sapphire muttered before cupping Auris’ face and stealing her lips with a bruising kiss. Auris instinctively flinched, but quickly settled. She carefully moved her lips in time with Sapphire’s. The sudden confidence had thrown her off, but she wasn’t complaining. 

Sapphire began to place heavy kisses on her jaw, moving her hand to the back of Auris’ head. Auris wasn’t used to being on the receiving end, at least not when it came to Sapphire. Sapphire moved her other hand to brush a stay hair behind Auris’ ear. 

Auris suddenly let out a low moan, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Sapphire looked up at her, gently moving her head to make her meet her gaze. “Are your ears sensitive?” Sapphire asked quietly. Auris looked at her, her eyes turning dark. Sapphire raised her eyebrows and was about to question her before she was forcefully pushed onto the bed. 

Sapphire’s head hit the soft pillows as Auris climbed on top of her. Sapphire was aware the roles were being reversed once again, but she could hardly bring herself to care as Auris wasted no time in kissing her. 

Auris lightly bit Sapphire’s bottom lip, enjoying the feel of her soft skin between her teeth. Sapphire yelped quietly, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment at the sound she just made. Auris smiled at her before resting her arms on either side of her head. Sapphire hadn’t really noticed just how strong Auris was until now. She hesitantly gripped her biceps and leaned up to kiss her. 

Auris gently laid Sapphire’s head back onto the pillows as she deepened the kiss. Her hand found Sapphire’s throat and squeezed gently as she moved to pepper her jaw with light kisses. 

Sapphire tilted her head back to give Auris more room, her mouth falling open as she felt Auris’ thigh slide between her legs. 

A choked gasp escaped her as Auris pressed her thigh near her center. Auris kept her hand on her throat and Sapphire covered her hand with her own. 

Auris gently ran her lips up to her ear and placed a soft kiss there. 

“Is this good?” She asked lowly, her voice rough and dominating. 

Sapphire gripped Auris’ arm harder, “y-yes” she gasped as Auris tightened her grip around her throat. Auris smiled against her neck before releasing her. 

“Show me how good it feels, sunshine.” 

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes to stare up at Auris. At first she was confused, until she looked down and saw where Auris’ thigh met her core. Her cheeks flamed red as she realized what she meant. 

Auris chuckled lowly before brushing some stray hairs from Sapphire’s beet red face. Sapphire averted her gaze immediately. 

“You can do it, love” Auris muttered reassuringly. She began gently placing kisses up Sapphire’s neck again. 

Sapphire sank even further into the pillows, wishing the bed could swallow her whole to save her from the embarrassment of what she was about to do. She closed her eyes as Auris’ soft lips caressed her skin. Auris gently pressed her thigh closer in encouragement. 

Sapphire let out a breathe she hadn’t realized she had been holding and slowly moved her core on Auris’ thigh. She hadn’t realized just how much her core had been begging for attention until now. She gently moved again, this time pressing firmer against her thigh. 

Auris hummed against her neck, “that’s it, just like that.” 

Sapphire raised her hands to grab onto Auris’ shoulders. Auris gently sucked on Sapphire’s neck. She momentarily lost herself in the sensation of it, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. Suddenly Auris bit down on her neck,  hard. 

Sapphire let out a sharp Yelp and unintentionally thrusted her hips against Auris’ thigh. She let out a sharp breathe as Auris kissed over the mark she had made. Sapphire squeezed her eyes shut at the embarrassing sound that had just escaped her, realizing that someone could have heard her. But at this point, she didn’t care. She thrusted her hips again, this time squeezing her legs around Auris’ thigh as she did so. 

Sapphire finally let go of the fear of embarrassment which was holding her back, and started thrusting slowly. There wasn’t a thought in her mind that wasn’t consumed by pleasure, just focusing on what felt good. 

Auris gently nibbled on the bottom of her ear before whispering roughly, “good girl.” 

Auris then pushed her thigh harshly against her core. Sapphire let out a loud whimper and threw her head back, mouth falling slack. 

Auris started grinding her thigh even harder as sapphire practically rode her. “Auris...” sapphire moaned. 

Auris kissed her in response, sliding her tongue past her lips. Sapphire gently broke from the kiss and gasped, “stop...stop” 

Auris immediately pulled back, sliding her thigh away. “Is everything okay?” She asked gently. 

Sapphire struggled to catch her breathe, cheeks dusted with a light blush. “I almost finished”

Auris let out a sigh of relief, “I would have let you, you know.”Sapphire laughed breathlessly. “I know, that’s why I had to stop”

Sapphire’s eyes wandered over Auris’s body. She was still wearing her undergarments, but her legs were bare. Sapphire covered her mouth when she saw a visible wet spot on her thigh. Auris followed her gaze and laughed lightly. 

“It’s alright love... here, why don’t you join me,” Auris murmured before reaching for the buckles on Sapphire’s armor. Sapphire hadn’t realized she was still fully dressed. She awkwardly helped undo the buckles and skipped off her top. Her pants followed soon after. 

“Just toss them wherever,” sapphire said before leaning back onto the bed. Auris obliged before returning to her. 

“Are you sure you want to continue?” Auris asked quietly. Sapphire reached up to caress her face. 

“I can get rough...” Auris whispered hesitantly, her eyes never leaving Sapphire’s for a second. “But I’ll try my best to be gentle.” 

Sapphire smiled at her, “I want you.”

Auris leaned in closer to her, touching her forehead with her own. Auris gently kissed her forehead. Her soft lips lingered there before moving further down. Saphire met her lips with her own, kissing her like her life depended on it. 

Auris gently pecked her on the lips before kissing her jaw. Auris dragged her lips down to Sapphire’s neck, finding the place where she had bitten her and gently kissing it. Sapphire flinched briefly before settling back down. “Did it leave a Mark?” Sapphire asked quietly. Auris hummed against her neck, lightly grazing her teeth against the bite Mark. Sapphire shivered, gripping her shoulders once more. 

She kissed her way to Sapphire’s chest, cupping her breasts gently. 

“I’m going to mark you in places only I will get to see.” 

Sapphire gulped at that. When Auris bit, she bit hard. It was a wonder to sapphire how she didn’t break the skin each time. 

Auris ran her lips over Sapphire’s left breast, squeezing as she did. Sapphire desperately wanted to watch, but all she could do was lay back, not knowing what was going to happen next. Suddenly sapphire yelped loudly, her hands flying to Auris’ head which didn’t budge. Her Yelp quickly turned into a moan as Auris licked over the fresh bite she had just engrained into sapphire’s breast. She peppered it with soothing kisses, gently rubbing to ease the pain. 

Sapphire loosened her grip on Auris after the pain subsided, allowing her to drag her lips down her torso. Sapphire let out a few desperate pants as Auris grew closer to the place she needed her most. 

When Auris finally reached her abdomen, she placed a feather light kiss just above her core. A fresh wave of arousal washed over her from such a small gesture. Auris gently moved Sapphire’s thighs on top of her shoulders and began to kiss them. 

Sapphire got up on her elbows to watch, desperately wanting her to just fuck her already. 

Auris looked up at sapphire as she ran her lips over her inner thighs. Sapphire closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have that tongue on her core instead. Her leg flinched at the thought of it, which didn’t go unnoticed by Auris. 

“You really want this don’t you,” Auris said lowly. 

Sapphire bit her lip, “mhm...”

Auris grazed her teeth against the skin of her inner thigh. Sapphire instinctively flinched and her eyes flew open. She looked down at Auris who met her gaze innocently. Sapphire sighed in relief and went back to resting on her elbows. 

“Auris!” Sapphire groaned as she felt the sting of another rough bite. She fell onto the pillows, her thigh shaking from the force of Auris’ teeth. 

“Sorry love, I couldn’t resist,” Auris replied with a dark chuckle. She flicked her tongue over the bite Mark which was uncomfortably close to Sapphire’s core. 

“Please...Auris just fuck me,”’Sapphire whispered desperately. Normally she would be against begging so blatantly but desperate times called for desperate measures. Auris smiled and continued peppering kisses over her thighs. 

“Auris please, I need this.” 

She continued her ministrations, drawing closer and closer to her core. Sapphire slung an arm over her eyes. She could feel her slick dripping down her leg, her clit was practically throbbing with anticipation. 

Finally,  finally she felt Auris’ finger trace the outerline of her labia. Sapphire took her arm off and glanced down only to see Auris carefully slide her tongue in between her folds. She traced her entrance with the tip of her tongue, completely neglecting her clit. Sapphire moaned at the sensation, but it did nothing to satisfy her. 

“Auris come on,  please just touch me” Sapphire pleaded. At this point there was only one thing on her mind, and that was release. 

Auris smirked against her skin, “I  am touching you, darling”

Sapphire groaned in frustration, about to argue further before she felt the tip of Auris’ tongue penetrate her entrance. “Oh my god-“ she muttered under her breathe. Sapphire panted lightly, trying to push her hips down further onto Auris’ tongue which had begun thrusting in and out. Auris’ nose lightly brushed her clit for less than a second, but it was enough to make her whine softly. 

Auris pulled away from her, licking her lips hungrily. She pressed her middle finger up to her entrance, immediately coating it with her slick. Sapphire let out a silent gasp when Auris slowly pushed in her two fingers, thrusting at a teasingly slow pace. 

“That’s it darling, just let me take care of you.” 

Sapphire desperately thrusted down onto her fingers, balling up

the bed sheets with her fists. It felt so fucking good but it wasn’t nearly enough to push her over the edge. Sapphire found herself blankly staring at the ceiling, mouth slack, just letting the sensations overtake her thoughts completely. She couldn’t think enough to speak. Couldn’t even form the words in her head. All she could concentrate on was the throbbing need between her legs which Auris continued to ignore. 

Suddenly Sapphire felt it. Warmth enveloping her clit completely. Her legs flinched impulsively, hands flying to grip Auris’ hair. She had been neglected for so long she was too sensitive, it was too much all at once. 

Auris gently began to swirl her tongue around her clit as she sucked. Sapphire arched her back, desperately rolling her hips to get some friction. Auris let out a low growl, hands forcefully slamming Sapphire’s hips back onto the bed. Sapphire tried to move again, but was met with the bruising grip of Auris’ fingers on her hips. 

She whimpered, defeated, and settled for lightly squeezing Auris’ head with her thighs. 

“Fuck...” Sapphire murmured. This was the first time she had ever been touched like this. The first time someone was focusing on giving her pleasure rather than using her for their own benefit. 

Auris continued to lightly flick Sapphire’s clit over and over again, keeping the same torturous pace. 

Sapphire’s eyes fell closed as her mouth fell open softly. 

“I’m...I’m gonna cum” 

Auris was completely silent, her grip and tongue not stopping for a second. Sapphire felt the build up in her entire body. Her head gently lifted from the pillows as she came with a series of choked gasps and moans. 

Sapphire laid there, completely spent. Her whole body felt heavy, like she couldn’t lift a finger if she tried. She barely noticed when Auris withdrew her fingers and joined her at the head of the bed. 

Auris lightly brushed Sapphire’s hair out of her face, placing a light kiss at her temple. 

Sapphire struggled to gain the ability to speak again, her chest still heaving. “Wait... what about you?” 

Auris laughed lightly. “Well, you look pretty spent.” 

Sapphire rolled her eyes and moved to stroke Auris’ abdomen, but She grabbed her hand before she could. “Listen, if I had a stamina potion on me I would let you take it and have me however you want. But I don’t, so you can repay me in the morning.” 

Auris yawned and laid down next to Sapphire, still holding her hand. 

“For now, just let me hold you.” 


End file.
